Various known coffee making appliances involve adding of coffee beans in one of various forms (i.e., ground or unground) to a container that is part of a machine in which heated water is delivered to the container and passes therethrough. The container typically includes a filtering mechanism so that heated water exiting the container is in the form of brewed coffee. Certain appliances require pre-ground coffee beans to be added in the form of “grounds.” Other appliances are designed to accept whole coffee beans into a hopper or opening and include mechanisms that grind the beans into a ground form and then complete the brewing process at a separate station. It is sometimes preferred to keep whole beans on hand for making coffee so that the coffee may be ground immediately prior to brewing, as this is believed to produce the freshest tasting coffee beverage. Yet other appliances require use of pods or pre-packaged coffee grounds in a serving-sized filter container to be inserted into the appliance. In such instances, the pre-packaged pods or containers are limited to being filled with ground coffee. Certain pre-packaged containers require placement into a separate filter mechanism in the appliance, while others have built-in filtering mechanisms.